The present invention relates to devices for packaging and applying a substance including macroparticles, such as, for example, a cosmetic.
The term “macroparticles” extends, for example, to include particles that are not spherical, being elongate in shape, and individually perceivable by the naked eye. The term also encompasses fibers intended, for example, to lengthen the eyelashes and/or to produce aesthetic effects, such as concerning color and/or gloss. Flakes constitute another example of macroparticles.
Numerous packaging and applicator devices are known that comprise a receptacle, a cosmetic contained in the receptacle, an applicator comprising a brush capable of being inserted in the receptacle in order to take the cosmetic, and a wiper member comprising an elongate passage through which the brush passes longitudinally on being withdrawn from the receptacle.
In such devices, the wiper member serves firstly to wipe the stem and secondly to remove excess cosmetic from the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,782 relates to a device for packaging and applying a mascara that can contain short fibers, the device including an applicator and a wiper member having notches extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the device. The applicator includes a stem of diameter that corresponds to the diameter of the wiper member in the region of the notches.